


Stumbling Into Boldness

by everencore42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddles, Demisexuality, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mild Unintentional Mind Control, Spoilers Through Episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everencore42/pseuds/everencore42
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Stumbling Into Boldness

The first time Jon felt it, he assumed he'd imagined it. It was a couple of days after they'd escaped up to Scotland, and they were about to have some tea when Martin discovered they were out of milk.

"I'm going down to the shop," he'd said. "What else do you want?"

And Jon had assumed the shiver he'd felt was from the cold. It was Scotland, after all, and he really could use a warm cup of tea.

\--------------------------------

The second time, Jon just wasn't paying that much attention. It was a couple of days later, and they were sitting together on the couch by the fireplace, sipping tea and reading in companionable silence. Martin had draped one of the giant crocheted blankets over their legs, and Jon had blushed, not yet familiar with the comfort and closeness.

Jon was aching that day, the scars in his shoulders alerting him to an oncoming storm, and he couldn't quite get settled on the couch. After the fifth time he'd changed position in not even as many minutes, Martin looked up from his book. Jon tried to ignore the smile in Martin's eyes, and stubbornly pretended he didn't want to smile back.

"What?" It wasn't really surly -- after everything, he couldn't really manage surliness with Martin anymore -- but it was still sharper than he'd intended.

Martin just chuckled. "You're making the whole couch move, Jon."

Jon frowned and rolled his shoulders, cringing a little. "Yes, well. I can move to the chair." The worn armchair in the corner was neither as comfortable nor as warm. Nor was it as close to Martin.

"No, no, it's fine." Even after everything, Martin was still so eager to placate him, and Jon smiled a little. Martin looked down, then shrugged. "Do you want me to rub them for a bit? Your shoulders, I mean."

And there was that shiver again, except this time Jon was a little shivery all over. The touching was still new. He and Martin were exploring it, since the Lonely, but it was still thrilling every time. As he turned his back to Martin and felt strong hands settling warm and gentle against his shoulder blades, he shivered again. "Sure. Yes. Please."

\------------------------------------

The third time was what led him to figure it out, although he didn’t put the pieces together until later. They’d been in Scotland for about a week, and they were lying in the one bed together. They’d talked, a bit, about Jon being ace, about Martin being demi, and this was the furthest they’d explored so far -- Martin’s chest a warm pillow as Jon rested his cheek on it, Martin’s arm lightly draped around his shoulder.

Jon was idly petting Martin’s chest through his shirt, carefully avoiding erogenous zones, allowing his fingers to meander from collar bone to sternum. Martin was humming some tune he couldn’t quite carry, the notes rumbling softly into Jon’s ear like The Captain’s purrs.

Martin’s hand drifted from Jon’s shoulder to his back, then nestled around his side, his fingers making small movements that made Jon sigh.

“What do you want, Jon?” The question was quiet, but still rumbled through Martin’s chest and straight into Jon’s head. Jon tried to bury his head into Martin’s shoulder, his face burning slightly with the sudden conviction he felt in response to the question.

Martin’s fingers stopped moving, pressed slightly into Jon’s side, and he shivered again. Looking back, Jon wasn’t sure whether the answer or the realization had come first. In the end, it stumbled out of him, the words tripping over their own feet. “You. To kiss you. You to kiss me. I want to kiss.”

Martin’s other hand reached over to Jon’s burning cheek, gently pulling Jon’s face out of his shoulder where it had been trying to disappear. When Jon had the courage to look at Martin, his eyes were bright and almost amused, but somehow Jon didn’t want to hide this time. Martin pulled Jon’s face toward his so slightly that Jon knew he could resist, but he didn’t want to. He followed the hand, closing his eyes.

When their lips touched, Jon didn’t shiver. He just sighed a little, almost murmuring his contentment against Martin’s lips. That first kiss was soft and careful, tentative and timid. They spent the rest of that evening practicing their boldness together.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when Martin asked whether they should get up yet, that Jon realized the shivers were from the questions, not the kisses. He’d have to talk to Martin about that, and soon, before things got out of hand. First, though, they could practice being bold a little while longer.


End file.
